Medical implants are used for innumerable medical purposes, including the reinforcement of recently re-enlarged lumens, the replacement of ruptured vessels, and the treatment of disease such as vascular disease by local pharmacotherapy, i.e., delivering therapeutic drug doses to target tissues while minimizing systemic side effects. Such localized delivery of therapeutic agents has been proposed or achieved using medical implants which both support a lumen within a patient's body and place appropriate coatings containing absorbable therapeutic agents at the implant location. Examples of such medical devices include catheters, guide wires, balloons, filters (e.g., vena cava filters), stents, stent grafts, vascular grafts, intraluminal paving systems, implants and other devices used in connection with drug-loaded polymer coatings. Such medical devices are implanted or otherwise utilized in body lumina and organs such as the coronary vasculature, esophagus, trachea, colon, biliary tract, urinary tract, prostate, brain, and the like.
The term “therapeutic agent” as used herein includes one or more “therapeutic agents” or “drugs”. The terms “therapeutic agents” and “drugs” are used interchangeably herein and include pharmaceutically active compounds, nucleic acids with and without carrier vectors such as lipids, compacting agents (such as histones), virus (such as adenovirus, andenoassociated virus, retrovirus, lentivirus and α-virus), polymers, hyaluronic acid, proteins, cells and the like, with or without targeting sequences.
Specific examples of therapeutic agents used in conjunction with the present invention include, for example, pharmaceutically active compounds, proteins, cells, oligonucleotides, ribozymes, anti-sense oligonucleotides, DNA compacting agents, gene/vector systems (i.e., any vehicle that allows for the uptake and expression of nucleic acids), nucleic acids (including, for example, recombinant nucleic acids; naked DNA, cDNA, RNA; genomic DNA, cDNA or RNA in a non-infectious vector or in a viral vector and which further may have attached peptide targeting sequences; antisense nucleic acid (RNA or DNA); and DNA chimeras which include gene sequences and encoding for ferry proteins such as membrane translocating sequences (“MTS”) and herpes simplex virus-1 (“VP22”)), and viral, liposomes and cationic and anionic polymers and neutral polymers that are selected from a number of types depending on the desired application. Non-limiting examples of virus vectors or vectors derived from viral sources include adenoviral vectors, herpes simplex vectors, papilloma vectors, adeno-associated vectors, retroviral vectors, and the like. Non-limiting examples of biologically active solutes include anti-thrombogenic agents such as heparin, heparin derivatives, urokinase, and PPACK (dextrophenylalanine proline arginine chloromethylketone); antioxidants such as probucol and retinoic acid; angiogenic and anti-angiogenic agents and factors; anti-proliferative agents such as enoxaprin, angiopeptin, rapamycin, angiopeptin, monoclonal antibodies capable of blocking smooth muscle cell proliferation, hirudin, and acetylsalicylic acid; anti-inflammatory agents such as dexamethasone, prednisolone, corticosterone, budesonide, estrogen, sulfasalazine, acetyl salicylic acid, and mesalamine; calcium entry blockers such as verapamil, diltiazem and nifedipine; antineoplastic/antiproliferative/anti-mitotic agents such as paclitaxel, 5-fluorouracil, methotrexate, doxorubicin, daunorubicin, cyclosporine, cisplatin, vinblastine, vincristine, epothilones, endostatin, angiostatin and thymidine kinase inhibitors; antimicrobials such as triclosan, cephalosporins, aminoglycosides, and nitorfurantoin; anesthetic agents such as lidocaine, bupivacaine, and ropivacaine; nitric oxide (NO) donors such as lisidomine, molsidomine, L-arginine, NO-protein adducts, NO-carbohydrate adducts, polymeric or oligomeric NO adducts; anti-coagulants such as D-Phe-Pro-Arg chloromethyl ketone, an RGD peptide-containing compound, heparin, antithrombin compounds, platelet receptor antagonists, anti-thrombin antibodies, anti-platelet receptor antibodies, enoxaparin, hirudin, Warafin sodium, Dicumarol, aspirin, prostaglandin inhibitors, platelet inhibitors and tick antiplatelet factors; vascular cell growth promotors such as growth factors, growth factor receptor antagonists, transcriptional activators, and translational promotors; vascular cell growth inhibitors such as growth factor inhibitors, growth factor receptor antagonists, transcriptional repressors, translational repressors, replication inhibitors, inhibitory antibodies, antibodies directed against growth factors, bifunctional molecules consisting of a growth factor and a cytotoxin, bifunctional molecules consisting of an antibody and a cytotoxin; cholesterol-lowering agents; vasodilating agents; agents which interfere with endogeneus vascoactive mechanisms; survival genes which protect against cell death, such as anti-apoptotic Bcl-2 family factors and Akt kinase; and combinations thereof. Cells can be of human origin (autologous or allogenic) or from an animal source (xenogeneic), genetically engineered if desired to deliver proteins of interest at the insertion site. Any modifications are routinely made by one skilled in the art.
Polynucleotide sequences useful in practice of the invention include DNA or RNA sequences having a therapeutic effect after being taken up by a cell. Examples of therapeutic polynucleotides include anti-sense DNA and RNA; DNA coding for an anti-sense RNA; or DNA coding for tRNA or rRNA to replace defective or deficient endogenous molecules. The polynucleotides can also code for therapeutic proteins or polypeptides. A polypeptide is understood to be any translation product of a polynucleotide regardless of size, and whether glycosylated or not. Therapeutic proteins and polypeptides include as a primary example, those proteins or polypeptides that can compensate for defective or deficient species in an animal, or those that act through toxic effects to limit or remove harmful cells from the body. In addition, the polypeptides or proteins that can be injected, or whose DNA can be incorporated, include without limitation, angiogenic factors and other molecules competent to induce angiogenesis, including acidic and basic fibroblast growth factors, vascular endothelial growth factor, hif-1, epidermal growth factor, transforming growth factor α and β, platelet-derived endothelial growth factor, platelet-derived growth factor, tumor necrosis factor α, hepatocyte growth factor and insulin like growth factor; growth factors; cell cycle inhibitors including CDK inhibitors; anti-restenosis agents, including p15, p16, p18, p19, p21, p27, p53, p57, Rb, nFkB and E2F decoys, thymidine kinase (“TK”) and combinations thereof and other agents useful for interfering with cell proliferation, including agents for treating malignancies; and combinations thereof. Still other useful factors, which can be provided as polypeptides or as DNA encoding these polypeptides, include monocyte chemoattractant protein (“MCP-1”), and the family of bone morphogenic proteins (“BMP's”). The known proteins include BMP-2, BMP-3, BMP-4, BMP-5, BMP-6 (Vgr-1), BMP-7 (OP-1), BMP-8, BMP-9, BMP-10, BMP-11, BMP-12, BMP-13, BMP-14, BMP-15, and BMP-16. Currently preferred BMP's are any of BMP-2, BMP-3, BMP-4, BMP-5, BMP-6 and BMP-7. These dimeric proteins can be provided as homodimers, heterodimers, or combinations thereof, alone or together with other molecules. Alternatively or, in addition, molecules capable of inducing an upstream or downstream effect of a BMP can be provided. Such molecules include any of the “hedgehog” proteins, or the DNA's encoding them.
Coatings used with the present invention may comprise a polymeric material/drug agent matrix formed, for example, by admixing a drug agent with a liquid polymer, in the absence of a solvent, to form a liquid polymer/drug agent mixture. Curing of the mixture typically occurs in-situ. To facilitate curing, a cross-linking or curing agent may be added to the mixture prior to application thereof. Addition of the cross-linking or curing agent to the polymer/drug agent liquid mixture must not occur too far in advance of the application of the mixture in order to avoid over-curing of the mixture prior to application thereof. Curing may also occur in-situ by exposing the polymer/drug agent mixture, after application to the luminal surface, to radiation such as ultraviolet radiation or laser light, heat, or by contact with metabolic fluids such as water at the site where the mixture has been applied to the luminal surface. In coating systems employed in conjunction with the present invention, the polymeric material may be either bioabsorbable or biostable. Any of the polymers described herein that may be formulated as a liquid may be used to form the polymer/drug agent mixture.
In a preferred embodiment, the polymer used to coat the medical device is provided in the form of a coating on an expandable portion of a medical device. After applying the drug solution to the polymer and evaporating the volatile solvent from the polymer, the medical device is inserted into a body lumen where it is positioned to a target location. In the case of a balloon catheter, the expandable portion of the catheter is subsequently expanded to bring the drug-impregnated polymer coating into contact with the lumen wall. The drug is released from the polymer as it slowly dissolves into the aqueous bodily fluids and diffuses out of the polymer. This enables administration of the drug to be site-specific, limiting the exposure of the rest of the body to the drug.
The polymer used in the present invention is preferably capable of absorbing a substantial amount of drug solution. When applied as a coating on a medical device in accordance with the present invention, the dry polymer is typically on the order of from about 1 to about 50 microns thick. In the case of a balloon catheter, the thickness is preferably about 1 to 10 microns thick, and more preferably about 2 to 5 microns. Very thin polymer coatings, e.g., of about 0.2-0.3 microns and much thicker coatings, e.g., more than 10 microns, are also possible. It is also within the scope of the present invention to apply multiple layers of polymer coating onto a medical device. Such multiple layers are of the same or different polymer materials.
The polymer of the present invention may be hydrophilic or hydrophobic, and may be selected from the group consisting of polycarboxylic acids, cellulosic polymers, including cellulose acetate and cellulose nitrate, gelatin, polyvinylpyrrolidone, cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyanhydrides including maleic anhydride polymers, polyamides, polyvinyl alcohols, copolymers of vinyl monomers such as EVA, polyvinyl ethers, polyvinyl aromatics, polyethylene oxides, glycosaminoglycans, polysaccharides, polyesters including polyethylene terephthalate, polyacrylamides, polyethers, polyether sulfone, polycarbonate, polyalkylenes including polypropylene, polyethylene and high molecular weight polyethylene, halogenated polyalkylenes including polytetrafluoroethylene, polyurethanes, polyorthoesters, proteins, polypeptides, silicones, siloxane polymers, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, polycaprolactone, polyhydroxybutyrate valerate and blends and copolymers thereof as well as other biodegradable, bioabsorbable and biostable polymers and copolymers. Coatings from polymer dispersions such as polyurethane dispersions (BAYHDROL®, etc.) and acrylic latex dispersions are also within the scope of the present invention. The polymer may be a protein polymer, fibrin, collage and derivatives thereof, polysaccharides such as celluloses, starches, dextrans, alginates and derivatives of these polysaccharides, an extracellular matrix component, hyaluronic acid, or another biologic agent or a suitable mixture of any of these, for example. In one embodiment of the invention, the preferred polymer is polyacrylic acid, available as HYDROPLUS® (Boston Scientific Corporation, Natick, Mass.), and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,205, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,205 describes medical devices coated with one or more polyisocyanates such that the devices become instantly lubricious when exposed to body fluids. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the polymer is a copolymer of polylactic acid and polycaprolactone.
The delivery of expandable stents is a specific example of a medical procedure that may involve the deployment of coated implants. Expandable stents are tube-like medical devices, typically made from stainless steel, Tantalum, Platinum or Nitinol alloys, designed to be placed within the inner walls of a lumen within the body of a patient. These stents are typically maneuvered to a desired location within a lumen of the patient's body and then expanded to provide internal support for the lumen. The stents may be self-expanding or, alternatively, may require external forces to expand them, such as by inflating a balloon attached to the distal end of the stent delivery catheter.
Where a stent or other medical device is to be coated, care must be taken during its manufacture to ensure the coating is properly applied and firmly adherent. When the amount of coating is insufficient or is depleted through stripping of poorly adherent coating during manufacture or deployment within the patient's body, the device's effectiveness may be compromised and additional risks may be inured into the procedure. For example, when the coating of the device includes a therapeutic, if some of the coating were removed during deployment, the therapeutic may no longer be able to be administered to the target site in a uniform and homogenous manner. Thus, some areas of the target site may receive high quantities of therapeutic while others may receive low quantities of therapeutic. Similarly, if the therapeutic is ripped from the device it can reduce or slow down the blood flowing past it, thereby increasing the threat of thrombosis or, if it becomes dislodged, the risk of embolisms. In certain circumstances, the removal and reinsertion of the device through a second medical procedure may be required where the coatings have been damaged or are defective.
The mechanical process of applying a coating onto a stent or other medical device may be accomplished in a variety of ways, including, for example, spraying the coating substance onto the device, so-called spin-dipping, i.e., dipping a spinning device into a coating solution to achieve the desired coating, and electrohydrodynamic fluid deposition, i.e., applying an electrical potential difference between a coating fluid and a target to cause the coating fluid to be discharged from the dispensing point and drawn toward the target.
Common to these processes is the need to apply the coating in a manner to ensure that an intact, robust coating of the desired thickness is formed on the stent. Obtaining a uniform coating often becomes difficult when working with coating fluids with low viscosities. In the case of electrohydrodynamic coating, when viscosity drops to a low viscosity, for example in the vicinity of one centipoise, it is difficult to control how much coating fluid is exposed to the electrohydrodynamic conditions. Non-uniform coating application is also a problem at very low coating fluid flow rates, where difficulty controlling conventional pumping means can result in erratic fluid flow from the coating dispenser. Lack of uniformity can be a problem as well where the coating fluid flow is applied to individual target work pieces in a start-stop fashion if the low viscosity coating fluid is given enough time to retreat from the coating fluid discharge point.
Further, obtaining a coating of the desired thickness requires precise coordination of the operating elements of the coating dispensing apparatus. In the case, for example, of an electrohydrodynamic coating system that employs a positive displacement pump to power the coating fluid dispenser, the electrohydrodynamic conditions must be closely matched to the pump in order to consistently achieve the desired uniform target coating. For example, if the electrohydrodynamic impulse is not applied as quickly as the pump is able to supply coating fluid to the dispensing head, excess fluid drops may form on the dispensing head and randomly alter the coating fluid deposition rate and spray pattern. Conversely, if the electrohydrodynamic impulse is faster than the pump can deliver coating fluid to the dispensing head, insufficient coating may result when the amount of coating material at the dispensing head is depleted by the electrohydrodynamic pulse before the pump can supply an adequate volume of additional coating fluid to the dispensing head. Under these conditions, it is difficult to achieve and sustain the required pump and electrohydrodynamic impulse coordination over the course of stent coating production runs.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for electrohydrodynamically applying a low viscosity coating fluid to a target such as a stent in a manner that results in a high quality coating of desired thickness, and preferably accomplishes this objective at high production rates.